


Afterlife

by Rogue of Heart (Akumeoi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, F/M, Fluff, [S] Roxy: Sleepwalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Rogue%20of%20Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dead!derse!Nepeta x dead!god tier!Karkat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

"Hey, Nepeta."

Hearing this voice, so familiar, and so desperately missed for so long, Nepeta looked up - and there he was, a glorious god tier Karkat, red wings glowing, strong brown-clad arms crossed, eyes fixed on her.

Scrambling up from her seat in the crunchy white crystals, Nepeta anxiously balled up her hands in the folds of her skirt, unsure of what to say. Where had Karkat been? How had he turned god tier? Did he even remember her?

"Karkitty, what are you doing here?" she said. "I haven't s33n you in sw33ps!"

Karkat rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Just tell me first, are you going to be pissed if I make myself at home here, or should I just leave now?"

Nepeta wondered what was going on, and why he thought that she would be mad at him. Probably this was just another way of asking if Equius was going to show up. "Of course I won't," she said, smiling reassuringly.

"Good," Karkat half-grunted. He moved a little closer to her, hackles going down. "I'm really fucking fed up with everyone else, okay?"

"Huh?" Nepeta said, tilting her head to one side. Her tail flicked in question.

"I mean I went to all my asshole friends and tried hanging out with them for a while, but every single fucking one of them found someone else they'd rather spend eternity with. Even Terezi! Can you fucking believe that?"

"Oh, I s33," Nepeta said, but she sensed that something else was going on here. She let her hadns drop to her sides and said teasingly, "Well, I've b33n alone here fur quite a while, so I'd say you get furst dibs."

Karkat facepalmed. "Let's take bets on how long it's going to take me to get fed up with your retarded puns. Haven't you grown out of them already?"

"You're a strong god tier, you can handle it," Nepeta said, grinning.

"Fuck that shit," Karkat said angrily, re-crossing his arms. And there, Nepeta thought, was the crux of the matter.

"Let me ask you, Leijon, have you ever seen a god tier Karkat before?"

"Well, no," Nepeta admitted. "But I haven't really b33n looking."

"I am literally the only god tier Karkat around here. There's been at least three of you and four of fucking Tavros, but no others of me. Now why the fuck do you think that is?" Karkat said, with the air of someone who's said the same thing before and knows what's coming. Nepeta had the feeling that this same conversation was part of the reason he'd left everyone else - or that everyone else had left him.

"Why, beclaws you were too busy being our leader to go god tier, of course," she said.

Karkat gave her a look that clearly said, _I've heard this bullshit before_.

"Nice try, cat girl, but I know how much of a failure I am."

Nepeta reached out a hand to him, but then pulled it back. "Well, Karkitty, if you have so little faith in yourself, it's no wonder the other yous didn't make it."

"I know," Karkat said simply, turning away, and Nepeta realised that he was going to leave. What had she said? Was it that he could live with knowing he was pathetic and knowing that others found him pathetic, but not with others knowing he knew he was pathetic?

"Karcat, wait!" Nepeta said, reaching out to him again, this time putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. _I_ have faith in you. You don't have to have faith in you, beclaws I'll do it for you."

Karkat actually stopped. "What the fuck are you even saying, Nepeta?"

"You heard me," she said recklessly. "And, you don't have to love yourself either, beclaws I'll do that fur you to. You know it."

Karkat turned around. This time his arms were loose at his sides, and thought it was hard to read emotion in his blank white eyes, Nepeta thought that purrhaps there was a small light in them - hope.

She threw her arms around him, and thus began their eternity of happiness.


End file.
